A Selfless Wish
by Lady Kalewyn
Summary: Under the waning moon a bond is formed. The hunt for the jewel shards is still on, but Kikyo has joined the group. Kagome finds herself falling into the arms of someone unexpected. The original story with a more than slight twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Self Worth comes from one thing-thinking you are worthy. _

Coming to Terms.

The night was dark. The waning moon overhead gave little light and the stars twinkling in the sky reminded Kagome of small jewel shards. The damned things were so evasive, but InuYasha and the group found that they had more than half of the Shikon Jewel completed. It was so close to being over. Kagome wanted it to be over. She wanted to destroy Naraku and the jewel. She wanted to right her wrongs. Glancing across the fire at InuYasha, she frowned. He was crouched like a puppy, his arm wrapped protectively around Kikyo's waist. The fire cast shadows that danced across their faces, it made them look even more in love.

A lump settled in Kagome's throat, obviously the beginnings of another crying session. It just wasn't fair. How could InuYasha just abandon her like this? _Because you were never the one he was supposed to fall in love with. _Kagome ignored the voice in her head even though it spoke the truth. _You were just a replacement._ Feeling the lump in her throat grow bigger, Kagome decided it would be better to leave before InuYasha smelled her tears.

Unfolding her legs as gracefully as she knew how, Kagome gave the group a small smile. "I'm feeling a little cramped. I think I should go walk for a bit." Miroku and Sango returned her smile before Miroku's hand became too friendly with Sango's bottom resulting in a loud slap that echoed through the trees and an indignant scolding that Kagome was sure Miroku would forget by tomorrow morning when he would try again. "I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Turning from the group she headed out into the night armed with a flashlight from her home and a sad smile on her face. When she was sure that she couldn't be smelled or heard, Kagome settled down in a clearing. It was then that she allowed herself to break. Clicking off the flashlight, she sat in the darkness and began to cry.

Part of her had always known that InuYasha would never love her the way she loved him, part of her had always known. And yet, she had hoped. Hoped beyond belief. It was only when Kikyo had joined their group permanently did Kagome seem to finally realize that she would always be second best to the half-demon she loved. Only when Kikyo was gone was she good enough. The worst part was Kagome couldn't even truly hate her. Kikyo had offered to train Kagome in controlling her powers, she worked as hard as everyone else in the camp and…the older miko made InuYasha happy and that meant the world to Kagome.

A slight sob escaped her lips, though she tried to cry silently.

She was never in school. Never home. She was always parading around the Feudal Era in an attempt to save the world. What if she failed school? What if she didn't get into a good University? What if she spent the rest of her life asking, "Would you like fries with that?" Or worse…what if she spent the rest of life alone? It was easy to visualize herself as a rotting spinster, too old to love or be loved. A million cats surrounded her in her head. Kagome suddenly decided she hated cats. "Not Buyo though," she said aloud in a choked voice.

Her mind continued to wander around all the negatives in her life, her tears continuing to flow. So caught up in her own worries, Kagome didn't even notice when a demonic presence filled the area. If she had, she might have been able to stop the series of events that followed.

A loud screech filled the air dragging Kagome out of her own world. Her ears perked up now, her miko powers straining against her body. Hands went instinctively to her back, where her bow and arrows were not. "Damn!" Kagome rarely cursed, but whatever it was that was heading towards her was strong. Stronger than any youkai she had ever faced. Pulling herself into a standing position, she placed her hands in front of her defensively, her back faced the tree. She was desperately trying to remember what little training Sango had given her during the small amount of down time they had. Her hands glowed a faint pink, a sign that the work with Kikyo had been doing some good. Closing her eyes for a split second, Kagome focused harder, her hands shone brighter. She was ready. But even the great InuTaisho himself wouldn't have been prepared for what came next.

The trees all around Kagome exploded in one terrifying second. Biting back a scream, she dropped to the ground and surveyed the scene. What demon had the power to create so much damage in one fell swoop? Her eyes began to water from the miasma that crept all around her. Wait, Miasma? Naraku. "It would seem, my dear Lord Sesshomaru. That I have once again bested you." Kagome got on all fours and crawled quickly towards the voices that now filled the air. "This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speak."

There was a slight pause before a low chuckle sounded in the now burning forest. "I have captured your human. Would you like to see for yourself?" Naraku laughed again, his voice as cruel as ever. Kagome peeked above a smoldering tree stump and forced herself to breathe. Sesshomaru was standing, his hand on Tokijin. Naraku floated no more than ten feet away. He appeared to be holding something. Scooching slightly to the left, Kagome couldn't help the sudden flash of hate that now burned in her eyes. Wrapped in the vile arms of Naraku was Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. Thinking unclearly, Kagome watched for a moment before deciding that regardless of her own safety, she would never let a mere child be forced to endure any of Naraku's tortures. "You will return Rin to This Sesshomaru," the dog demon said monotonely, though the tightened grip on Tokijin gave away his anger. Naraku laughed again, making no move to return the precious human. Instead he brandished a small jeweled dagger and pressed it gently against the soft flesh of the young girl. Rin's eyes widened in a frightened fashion, it was enough to break the heart of the young miko hiding in the underbrush.

Standing quickly, Kagome unleashed a ball of purification energy at Naraku and ran towards him. The ball struck his side and hissed as it began to purify his body. The half-demon's head snapped around, his eyes red with fury. "You-." He never got the chance to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru was before him, eyes hard with the promise of death. Raising an arm to defend himself, Naraku jumped back from Sesshomaru in an attempt to escape, but The lord of the West was merciless in his advances. His attacks were ceaseless and fast, horrifyingly fast. Naraku felt a moment of fear as the demon gained on him showing no signs of weakening.

Rin watched in Naraku's arms, to afraid to move. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru would rescue her, but when Naraku suddenly hit the ground and pressed the dagger into her throat, Rin knew she was in danger. "Stop," Sesshomaru commanded, his attacks had stopped the moment he smelled Rin's blood. Her death would be of no use to him. The half-demon before him laughed haughtily. "Worried over a human?" The pair watched one another, completely unaware of the other human that was steadily advancing on them.

Kagome knew that this was a long shot, but she had to try. Her legs bent and she came unhinged like a coiled spring. Shooting straight at Naraku she outstretched her hands and let the purifying energy do the rest. She heard the yelp of pain and felt her hands slide through a body until the stopped on a rough kimono. Gripping Rin in her arms, she pulled the child to her chest. Using Naraku as a sort of propelling device, Kagome pushed away and leapt into the air. Seeing the Earth beneath them, Kagome closed her eyes and prepared to roll. They hit the ground hard, Rin tucked into Kagome as best as she could. Feeling Sesshomaru's aura increase exponentially, Kagome pulled Rin in tighter, covering her body with her own. The shriek that followed could only be described as ear-splitting.

Not daring to look up, Kagome waited until she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. Hoping it was, in fact, Sesshomaru; Kagome opened her eyes. They met the cold, unfeeling gaze of a proud inuyoukai. "Miko," he said lowly, "My ward." Kagome blinked one, twice, three times. Understanding dawned on her face, allowing her to uncurl slowly. Rin's breathing fast and uneven. The shallow sounds made Kagome wince. "She needs medical attention," she said quickly, "I think Naraku cut her."

Taking Sesshomaru's silence as an ok, Kagome sat up with Rin. "Rin, it's me, Kagome, I need you to look up at the sky for me ok?" The child responded with a whimper, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Don't cry, Rin. Just let me look." Upon inspection, the wound was much smaller than Kagome had expected, but it would need stitched if she couldn't heal it. Frowning, she closed her eyes in concentration. What was it Kikyo had said about healing?

"_You're not focusing, Kagome. You're trying to purify me not heal the wound." Kagome looked up at Kikyo. The older miko was trying to teach her how to heal small wounds like cuts and bruises. And Kagome couldn't have sucked more at it. "I'm trying! I just can't seem to make it work!" Kikyo gave her a small smile, a rare occurrence unless she was looking at InuYasha. "Just picture the wound closing. Imagine the cut healing." Kagome closed her hand over the small cut on Kikyo's hand and imagined it closing, her hand heated up slowly and she smiled. "It's working," she muttered to herself, continuing to focus on the wound. _

Kagome opened her eyes steadily and gave Rin what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "This may feel a little warm." Placing her palm on the slice on Rin's flesh, Kagome imagined it closing. And just like magic, it did. The wound healed leaving a small scar on the girl's neck, though Kagome assumed it would heal on its own now. "You are so brave," Kagome whispered after she was finished. Rin smiled at her, it was a beautiful smile full of innocence. "Thank you, Kagome!" Standing, Rin ran back to Sesshomaru. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome fixed Rin!" Sesshomaru gave her a small pat on the head and turned away. Rin followed after him quickly, her eyes shining with adoration. "Bye, Kagome!" She waved with child-like grace and chased after the retreating back of Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched them leave with a slight grin. So like Sesshomaru to not thank her for saving Rin, and so like Rin to act as though nothing had happened. "KAGOME!"

The harsh voice of InuYasha rippled through her. "Over here," she called back. Of course everyone would show up after the fact. And of course, no one would believe her. The miko stood and walked towards the voice. "I'm here," she said again. "I smelled Naraku," InuYasha muttered once he was close enough. "He was, Sesshomaru fought him off." A look of surprise slipped onto his face before he wiped it off and replaced it with a sneer. "Bet he left you unprotected." Kagome didn't answer, instead opting to go stand by Sango. "It isn't safe here," Miroku broke in, sensing InuYasha's annoyance at being ignored, "We should move on." Kikyo shot him a tired glance. "We have yet to sleep," she says wisely. The sudden look of love on InuYasha's face tells them that they will stay the night. What Kikyo wants, Kikyo gets.

Together, the group turned and made their way back to the camp and away from the demolished battlefield that Kagome had previously fought on. They would move on in the morning at first light. And it would be Kikyo who rides on InuYasha's back…not Kagome. The younger miko sent a glare towards the pair before instantly feeling guilty, why was life so unfair?

Sesshomaru watched them as they leave, his eyes on the priestess that saved his ward. Rin was now safe at the camp. She was nestled next to Ah-Un with Jaken laying next to her. The staff of two-heads was in the little imp's hands, they would be safe. So, Sesshomaru had gone. Why he had gone though he did not know. Perhaps he had wished to thank the miko for her help; not that he would have needed it. Sesshomaru could have saved Rin easily without her help, and yet…he had allowed her to heal the young child. What was her name again? Kagome. That was what the insufferable half-breed had called her. She was stronger than when last they met. Stronger, perhaps, than her incarnation. _Interesting. _And with that, he too left the forest.

* * *

Woo! Finished! This is my first fanfiction that I am brave enough to post. I thought of it while I was at work and decided to give it a whirl. I have always read and admired fanfiction, so I hope that you all will enjoy this! Also, if you feel kind enough to review please do so. i would really appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism. With all that being said, I'll try my very best to make this a great story! Thanks again,

Kalewyn


	2. Chapter 2

First of all...I want to apologize. I lost my beta. No. Seriously. She disappeared. So, after waiting and waiting for her to get back to me with this chapter and things like that, I decided that I would put on my big kid panties and update without her. That being said, if anyone is interested in being my beta just shoot me a pm ok? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Absolutely none of the characters belong to me!

So, Enjoy! And I thank you for being patient with me!

* * *

Kagome awoke at dawn, her eyes still partially glued together from sleep. From what she could see everyone was already up and moving. The camp was slowly being packed away. Sitting up from her sleeping bag, Kagome reached over for her backpack. She knew her friends would all want breakfast. Reaching in, she pulled out a few packs of ramen and made her way to the fire.

As she cooked, she played back last night through her mind. All of it was still fresh, not blurred at all by the realm of dreams. She hoped that they would fade with time. Seeing Naraku so early since her return home made her nervous. The half-demon was constantly growing stronger and it frightened her. Of course, Rin had been alright, and Sesshomaru had made him retreat hastily enough.

Sesshomaru. The cold inuyoukai had been there as well. Generally, he didn't come near the group unless he had planned to steal his father's fang from InuYasha. Why had he been there yesterday? Kagome found that she didn't have a reasonable answer. The puzzle was getting bigger and it would seem as though several pieces were still missing.

"Come on Kagome! Hurry up!"

With a groan, she shot InuYasha a cold stare. It was such an ungodly hour and the ramen just wouldn't cook fast enough for her. She listened as Kikyo reprimanded him sharply. "Really, InuYasha, Kagome is making breakfast for you and you can't be grateful?"

Smirking into the pot, she watched as the rest of the camp was packed away. The water began to boil, its bubbles splashing out onto the ground with a hiss. Kagome opened the individual packages and poured a generous amount of water into each. The noodles cooked quickly, going limp as they soaked in the steaming water. Shippo bounded next to her with a innocent smile on his face.

"Is breakfast ready, Kagome," he asked. She nodded at his question and passed a cup to him, warning him to blow first before he ate. The little kitsune obeyed, blowing his noodles before taking a large bite. Slowly but surely the rest of the group meandered their way over to the cooking fire and took a small cup of noodles.

Kagome glanced around once more as she ate. Everyone seemed eerily quiet. Even Miroku seemed more subdued this morning. Maybe it was the attack last night. After all, Naraku rarely showed up without an entire army behind him. It was just another sign that he was getting stronger.

After finishing their breakfast, the group cleaned up and finished getting ready. By the time the sun was just peeking over the trees, they headed out. With Kikyo in the group, their chances of sensing a jewel shard had doubled. Both women were considered the Shikon Miko, though Kikyo was probably the better choice. At least that was what InuYasha thought. Shaking her head in an attempt to banish her thoughts, Kagome settled into a brisk walk and followed after her friends.

They were all unaware of the golden eyes that watched them.

Sesshomaru continued to follow the group. He had been tracking them for a few days now, trying to find an opening in their defenses. But between the monk, undead priestess, and the _true _Shikon Miko, they had enough holy power to purify his father. Add to that an unpredictable half-demon, a clever fox, and a demon slayer, they were a force to be reckoned with. Not that Sesshomaru was worried. He never worried about anything, especially not a false pack. Yes, they were a pack in the broadest definition of the term. They had an alpha…as idiotic as his half-brother was and they all seemed to believe he would protect them. There was a sense of camaraderie in the group. A sense of _pack. _Sesshomaru's thoughts shifted to his own pack. He was the alpha and the only one able to do any true damage. With Naraku gaining in power, Sesshomaru found himself behaving like his father in more than one way.

A laugh brought his attention to Rin. The small human he had adopted in a way. She was so full of life, so happy. She needed protection, and with his dog-like tendencies; Sesshomaru found he wanted her to be somewhere that was safe. As much as it pained him to admit it, the miko's actions last night had made his decision for him. Rin would stay with his half-brother's pack. If only to ensure her safety until the final battle. But how to get her there?

"Rin." The little girl looked up from her flowers that she was trying to weave into a small crown for Jaken. Her Lord was watching her with emotionless eyes, but they didn't frighten her. She was more than used to his mask. So used to it, that she almost saw a smile on his face.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It is not safe here. We will move on."

Rin smiled up him and stood, her little flower chain long forgotten. "Where will we go," she asked curiously. Sesshomaru tried to think of a response that would suit her. He settled with silence. How like him. Rin shrugged her tiny shoulders and followed after him, smiling with complete adoration etched on her face. The demon in front of her was her entire universe, she trusted him completely.

A clawed hand shot to the side, successfully stopping the rest of the group. InuYasha tilted his head up and sniffed. A dark aura moved closer to them at a leisurely pace. And InuYasha knew exactly who it was. _Sesshomaru. _Sure enough, the woods parted to reveal the taller youkai, looking as regal as a monarch. He paused when he was a mere two feet away.

"This Sesshomaru's ward will remain with you until the half-breed Naraku has been defeated."

There was an eery amount of silence that followed. The tension that was now splayed over the group made Kagome take a step forward from her place beside Miroku. Clearing her throat, she moved closer to InuYasha. Kikyo was nestled closely behind him ensuring her safety no matter what. Judging by the cool expression on Sesshomaru's face and the shocked one currently being worn by InuYasha, it looked like it was Kagome's job to save the day.

"We would be more than honored, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, ignoring the startled gasps she heard from her own group. Sesshomaru gave her the tiniest of nods before turning to look at Rin. His silent command was enough. Rin moved quickly to stand by Kagome, beaming up at the older girl with an innocence that made Kagome smile back.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha's sudden outburst would have been unexpected, but Kagome knew him all too well.

"Why not," She asked quietly, "Sesshomaru needs us to keep Rin safe and we are going to help! He is your brother!."

"Half." The two brothers answered in unison. Well, at least they agreed on one thing, even if it was something trivial such as blood relations. _Family is family._ Kagome shook her head and tried to beat her temper down. She knew that InuYasha was hard-headed, but not allowing a simple child to remain with them when she needed protection? Honestly!

Sesshomaru watched as the pair argued. He had to fight to keep the tiniest of grins from twisting his lips upward. It would seem that he had misjudged the group. InuYasha was not the alpha…the Miko was. Turning his head towards Rin, he gave her a brief nod. And then he was gone. After all, the miko had said yes, and she was obviously the leader of the pack; even if InuYasha was too stubborn to realize it.

* * *

Alright! Finished. I know this one is shorter than my last, but like I said lack of beta led to lack of works :( Anyways, thanks for reading this last chapter! And I always love your criticism! It helps a lot!

Special shout out to **Tokahlia**! Your review made me smile! It helped me figure out a little with the dialogue! Also, I didn't realize that I had slipped into a different tense! Anyways, thanks for your kind review!

Kalewyn


End file.
